Data storage devices store data on a data storage media. Illustrative data storage devices include a head having one or more transducer elements to read and/or write data to the data storage media. An interconnect structure or assembly electrically connects the one or more transducer elements on the head to read/write or head circuitry of the device. In illustrated embodiments, the interconnect assembly includes a flex circuit having a plurality of flex traces that connect to the one or more transducer elements through an interconnect structure on the head. Embodiments of the present application relate to an interconnect structure which offers advantages over prior interconnect structures.